Technical Field
The present invention relates to integrated circuit packaging, and more particularly to pin fin heat sinks and construction methods.
Description of the Related Art
Cooling semiconductor devices generally requires the use of a relatively thick Thermal Interface Material (TIM) to absorb differences in surface flatness between a heat sink and a device being cooled. These materials and the processes for inserting them into systems increase thermal resistance and decrease system reliability for a variety of reasons. Compliant Thermal Interface (CTI) heat sinks circumvent this issue by having a surface that can conform to a surface of a chip. Such systems typically include a metal spring layer. These systems are expensive. Related Compliant Pin Fin (CPF) heat sinks include a bed of rigid pins, which generally incorporate internal springs. However, a useable process for creating such devices for either Single Chip Modules (SCMs) or Multi-Chip Modules (MCMs) has not been available.